


The Flonko Show

by GratiaPlena, kooili, ProfessorFlimflam, Wonko



Category: Holby City
Genre: Meta, Mostly Berena, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: I hassled Professor FlimFlam into making a podcast with me to talk about Berena, canon madness and Berena fandom recs. Is this something anyone wanted? No. But we did it anyway.Now with 200% more talking about random topics no-one cares about.





	1. The FlimFlam and Wonko Berena Comedy Podcast Hour (and Eighteen Minutes)




	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we forgot to talk about Berena for 98% of the almost two hour runtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we do actually talk about Berena!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I start talking about some work I had done in my house at the start and within 4 minutes have very loudly called someone a cunt. So don’t listen around small people or at work. The C word happens a good few times this episode, because I was mad, lol


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week features my lovely wife [@kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili/) as a guest host since FlimFlam was away. 
> 
> Featuring theme music, the continuation of the door saga, yet more chat about Holby being shit, more Berena fic recs, an idea for a new fandom event, fanfic pet peeves that might get us in trouble, and finally podfic by FlimFlam, in case you were missing her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another C word warning, but this time in an academic context lol


	5. Episode 5 - The Return of the Flam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FlimFlam returns! The word cunt is used! I call FlimFlam a pussy! We discuss fandom plagiarism and give sage advice about summaries and how to have a good fandom experience. And a lot of other stuff.


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week we chat Berena, plus Brexit, truths and lies, and a touch of karaoke.


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very late episode of the Flonko Show! This week we discuss the @berenaremix event (plus sundry other Holby miscellany.) We also answer leftover questions, and @professorflimflam gets out her ukulele again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics recommended this week:
> 
> [For I am dying of such love (or so it seems to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184343) by @strangerstarsandlands
> 
> [her heart drinks wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556272) by @ktlsyrtis and @belligerently
> 
> [The aunt and the third-favourite historian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814599) by @fortytworedvines


	8. Episode 8 - Loose Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Andy447 for the title. In this week's bonus episode, we take advantage of GratiaPlena visiting to record all together, and with a guest! I have no idea what this episode is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tumblr post we describe where [imagebender writes 6 better stories than Holby has come up with in years](https://imagebender.tumblr.com/post/188367913606/imagebender-nothing-like-typing-out-six-possible), basically off the top of her head.


	9. Episode 9 - Featuring Fortytworedvines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some trials, we have Episode 9 of The Flonko Show, featuring @fortytworedvines! 
> 
> We discuss Secret Santa, the Monster Mash, The AU Adoption Agency, how to properly dispose of ashes, smut, lies, truths, and a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you hear an echo on this track...yes. Well, all I can say is that it worse before! Today I have learned how to remove background sounds on Audacity! As much as possible, anyway.) 
> 
> Audio was a bit tricky this time out shall we say. Nevertheless, she (Wonko) persisted.


	10. Episode 10 - with guest ktlsyrtis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’ight, here it is, nearly 3 hours of @professorflimflam and I “entertaining” @ktlsyrtis. We sound slightly out of sync at times, but I’m 99% sure it’s just because we weren’t listening to each other. We begin with a bit of Prince Andrew chat, but we soon get on to your many, many questions, as well as finding time to discuss fanfic traumas from our pasts. We have links, but don’t request them.


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we (I) get into a bit of discourse for a bit, but we soon move on to answering questions, Deep Discussions about the meaning and purpose of fic, the importance of representation, and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We also spend a bit of time pimping my friend [Vita Ayala](https://twitter.com/definitelyvita), who [writes comics](https://forbiddenplanet.com/catalog/?q=Vita%20Ayala&page=1). In particular, these Xena comics which you [should buy](https://forbiddenplanet.com/287401-xena-warrior-princess-road-warrior/). (That’s a link to the collected trade paperback that will be out next month - you can also buy the individual issues right now, in paper or digitally! Buy my friend’s comics, basically.)


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s episode 12 of The Flonko Show! We discuss the shitness of Holby City in 2019, as well as some fics we have loved this year. We also talk about what Santa brought us, and there is warning in effect for egregious honking.
> 
> Because we were discussing the year in terrible Holby storylines, the following trigger warnings are also in effect for this episode:
> 
> 22.25 - 24.20 - Stillbirth/child loss  
> 26.00 - 28.00 - Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We plan to record one more episode of The Flonko Show, which will cover Serena's exit and a proper review of the Secret Santa event. After that, we think bowing out gracefully is the better part of valour 😂

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Redvines Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738080) by [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili), [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam), [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko)




End file.
